The Three Weirdos
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: What would you do if you were chased by a gay phsycopath? What would you do if a rogue assassin that loves the milk you have in your arms? We shall see... We shall see... Another random oneshot with three original characters... You just have to see what happens to understand our randomness. The people (except for black cat) are real! DONT FORGET TO R&R! Blue is pretty neh? :3


**The Three Weirdo's**

_By: Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto_

Once upon a Black Cat time, there were three weirdo's. The weirdest was Jinnxe, a girl with dirty-blonde hair. The craziest was Loryn, a girl with short brown hair. And the violent but humorous Alexis, a girl with, again, short brown hair.

So, one day the trio of weirdness was walking around town looking for a new bounty. Little did their fellow pedestrians know that Alexis once was an assassin of Chronos; she was number XIV, the first member to use Tao and a set of daggers.

Loryn and Jinnxe were just sweepers who happened upon her while she attempted to murder a guy with silver hair. "I WILL KILL YOU GIRL!" the Creepy guy yelled. "Yo'kay! But it'll be hard to catch me, o-l-d man!" she said cheerfully. "WHY YOU!" "Yes? What do you need o' creepy one?"

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" he screamed. "I think you already said that," she said as she started to run for her life through the streets. He took out his sword and pursued her 'till he tripped on a trap she made with a shoe lace.

"Wah! You actually fell for that!? You really are an idiot! Not that I doubted it, but…" she laughed hysterically. Alexis ran for her life, before the bloody nosed Creed could get up, and ran towards a certain assassin's apartment. While the violent one was advancing on the premises, Loryn and I decided to go see Train's kitties he shelters in his apartment and just walked in through the back door.

"Wow, I never knew there are so many loons in this town!" I said surprised. "Tell me about it, th-" Loryn was cut off. "Hey! I already did that so~ I won't say it again!" "That's not what i-! Whatever, Let's see if Train's in the living room." "Oh~ so that 'Creed's' creepiness rubbed off on you. Oh, what shall I do? My friend went phsyco and stared to follow a guy! Oh no!"

"JUST. SHUT. UP! Let's get going," Loryn yelled at a laughing me. "Can't wait to see him can you? I bet your thinking something like 'oh~ how I wish to see you Train!'" I said.

Being super annoyed, Loryn walked away into the living room. "Train!? You here?" she asked. He wasn't here yet so we sat on the couch in wait. Suddenly, the front door burst open, "Milk! My milk! Come to me, my precious!" Alexis, the violent one said.

Alexis opened the mini-fridge by the door and stole five glass containers of the opaic white liquid. She popped the top off the bottle and chugged. "Nothing beats free milk!" she said after she was done with all of them. "Um, hey Alexis. Why exactly are you here?" Loryn asked.

"I'm thirsty!" she replied. "So…you go to the legendary assassin's house, to drink milk?" Loryn asked. "Wait, this isn't my place. So, no I didn't," she replied smartly. "Okay then…" Loryn and I said at the same time. "Oh don't be jealous! Train knows if he tries to stop me, I'll just use electric Tao on him," she said with a sweet tone. Loryn sweat dropped. "So? Crazy-o, weird-o, why are YOU here?" she asked.

"Well~ Loryn was wanting to-"I started but got a kick in the shin from the named crazy girl. "Oh~ Loryn~ Do you like Train?" Alexis said. "YOU PEOPLE! OH MY GOSH!" "Yes, we know. Last time I checked I haven't morphed into a cat," I said. "Oh, I can change that!" Alexis said maniacally as she pulled a dagger from her boot.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I ran away. Looking for a hiding place, I jumped on the roof. When I got up I noticed a certain individual with brown hair, a short blue jacket, and blue jeans. He turned around and asked calmly "You're hiding from Alexis aren't you?"

"Y-yeah. She stole your milk by the way," I informed him. "Nothing new here, she does that all the time anyways," he said. "If I didn't co-operate I would either get stabbed or fried with electricity." I laugh. "Yeah probably. So why are you on the roof?" Train shrugs. "Alexis is scared of heights, she won't come up here."

"Okay, but by chance did you bring some milk out here?" I asked. "Yeah, why?!" he replied. "Crap! We better run! She will kill us." I said. "I swear on the orricalcum in my gun that she won't kill either of us," he said proudly.

"Well just so you know last night, Loryn Alexis and I watched a movie," I started. "And why does that matter to me?" "Because while we watched the movie, Loryn and I ate on some popcorn, But Alexis, being uninterested, chewed enough on an orricalcum dagger that she broke one (there were five then) and carved her number into another," I said.

"Wholly crap! She can do that?!" he yelled. "It's Alexis, Train. Don't doubt her," I said with a sigh. Suddenly the window underneath us snapped open. "Its nice out tonight isn't it _Alexis?_" a voice said. "Yes it is, _Loryn._ I'm starting to wonder if I should go to the roof," another voice belonging to Alexis said slyly.

"See train. Thou shaint doubt thee Alexis or Thing shall repent," I said with a British accent. "I have a gun," he said. "Well… that's like _**nothing **_to her." "Show me proof." "Go inside your room then!" "Um…no thanks."

"Black cat the scardy cat~ black cat the scardy cat~ Black-." I sand but stopped when the wanted girl jumped onto the roof. Train stood up with a frightened look on his face and tried to run away but I caught his arm and stopped him by saying, "I'll call Creed if you try to run."

"Well fine, jeez. You don't have to go that far! And how would you manage to contact Creed anyway?" Train asked. "I have connections," Alexis said slyly. "Also, she can see across the other rooftop," I told him with a laugh. "Oh you just shut up!" she said as she took a step closer to Train.

He took a step back, taking his milk into his arms, and stood there not wanting Creed to come. "Give the milk to me Train. Alexis won't hurt me, we are friends," I said. "Okay fine, whatever, here," he handed them to me. Alexis frowned and sat down and I did the same. Train stood there and watched us, mainly Alexis though. She took out a bottle of milk she stole from his room and drank some.

Loryn suddenly appeared behind train and shoved him, scaring him enough that he jumped to the next rooftop, signaling a faithful fanboi to appear. I threw Alexis one of Train's glasses which she chugged quickly.

Now the three of us were running what Alexis and Loryn call, 'the Creed run.' Also known as running from the gay physcopathic fanboi for our lives. "Wholly Creed! Creed's chasing us! It's just like in those fanfiction things!" Alexis yelled. Loryn, being bored, took out her bazooka and her 'Awesome,' which was a crossbow that shoots both arrows and bullets.

Recently, I found out that Awesome was an awesome guitar, anyways. Loryn started shooting at Creed when…

I sat up in bed suddenly. "Okay, what happened? I t was so good! Why end there? Jeez," I said getting dressed. I ran out the door to go to school. Once I saw the Crazy, and the Violent, I yelled, "YOU WON'T BELIVE MY DREAM LAST NIGHT!" "I bet I will but alright," violent said. "Please tell me I won't miss class to hear it," crazy said. "I bet you will," I, the weird, replied and with a laugh I told them about Black cat and the three nuisances.

**THE END!  
3**

**Meow!**

**A.n.** sorry for the long hiatus minna! I have been participating in this thing called school. And I actually wrote this story in school for my friends with aid from our wacky discussions of Black Cat…. Anyway… I tried to explain the best I could but... yeah HEY IT'S THE THIRD STORY I ACCTUALY FINNISHED! AND IT'S MY **SECOND** ONESHOT! WOOO~ and thanks to my friends Loryn and Alexis who just… ruled the caverns of this story for the two weeks it took to write this… and sorry for how short it is… on paper its six pages…. Yeah.

_**FOR OTHER NEWS! ~**_

If you want to read other stories that I worked on with friends search the author '_**THE WEIRDNESS 2**_' me and my friend own the thing so… just TRY not to laugh! (When we post a story)  
_**LAST BUT NOT LEAST~**__ thanks for reading this random story. Hope you enjoy! Read my other stories (except Sakura's big surprise) posted on my profile… __**DON'T FORGET TO ADD ME AND EVALYNN'S PAGE TO YOUR FAVORITES~!  
**_That is all... thank you…

~Jinnxe


End file.
